Darth Vader
This article is about Darth Vader. You may be looking for the character's original persona. Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker or The Chosen One, is a central character in the Star Wars saga, appearing as one of the main antagonists in all three original Star Wars trilogy films alongside his master, and as the main protagonist in the prequel trilogy before he joined the Sith. Appearances Revenge of the Sith After Anakin turned to the Dark Side and became Palpatine's new apprentice Darth Vader, he led an army of Clone Troopers to the Jedi Temple and killed all the Jedi including the younglings. After all the Jedi in the temple were executed, Palpatine sent Vader to the Mustafar System and eliminated Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist Leaders. Anakin was soon to engage his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi in a blood thirsty lightsaber duel and was defeated. His left arm and legs were cut off and Obi-Wan left him to burn to death beside the lava rivers. Vader was able to keep himself alive with the Force, his unbreakable will and sheer hatred. He was soon rescued by Palpatine (now emperor of the Galactic Empire) and was taken back to Coruscant for medical treatment where he would be concealed behind a mask for the rest of his life. A New Hope When plans for the Empire's new weapon, the Death Star were stolen by Rebel spies, Vader was assigned to retrieve the plans. His ship and men captured a Rebel Tantive VI star ship where they captured Princess Leia Organa. When they couldn't find the plans aboard the ship, Vadar assumed they were hidden in the escape pod that R2-D2 and C-3PO were in and sent a squadron of Troopers down to retrieve them while he returned to the Death Star. Vader tortured Princess Leia in making her tell where Rebels secret base is but she would now give in. When the Empire captured the Millennium Falcon, Vader ordered scanning crew to check every inch of the ship. He felt the presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi near and after many years he engaged him in second lightsaber duel and killed him. When the Rebels commenced their attack on the Death Star, Vader joined the fight with two Pilots beside him. He easily took out many of the fighters by himself and just when he was about destroy Luke, Han and Chewbacca appear out of nowhere and fire on the Imperials, sending Vader spiralling away. When the Rebels succeeded in destroying the Death Star, Vadar managed to gain control of his ship and fled the scene. *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of the Jedi Attractions Darth Vader is featured in the show Jedi Training Academy at Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios. He is also meetable during Star Wars Weekends. He also appears in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Trivia *Vader is briefly mentioned in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", when the Phantom Blot is comparing himself to other villains: "I make Darth Vader look as scary as the hood ornament of a '53 Buick!" At the time the episode aired, Disney had not acquired the rights to Star Wars yet. *In Toy Story 2, there is a spoof of Vader's famous line (No, I'' am your father) when Emperor Zurg reveals himself to Buzz Lightyear. The same film also briefly had Buzz Lightyear mimicking Darth Vader's breathing in the beginning. In addition, Zurg, when encountering Buzz Lightyear in the beginning of the same film also paraphrases Darth Vader's line when about to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi from ''A New Hope. **In the sequel, Toy Story 3, Big Baby throwing Lotso into the dumpster, similar to Vader's redemption by defeating Emperor Palpatine. **Vader's line to Leia when ordering for her arrest was also parodied with Bad Buzz in the same film. Coincidentally, both Bad Buzz and Darth Vader were seduced by the bad guy (Lotso and Palpatine, respectively), although in the former's case, it was closer to being brainwashed. *In Wreck-It Ralph, which was released in theaters only 4 days after Lucasfilm was bought by Disney, Ralph mimics Vader's breathing when he breathes through a candy straw while hiding out in a chocolate pond. *His voice actor, James Earl Jones, would later go on to voice Mufasa in The Lion King. *A scuba mask was used to make Darth Vader's infamous breathing noise. Gallery External links *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) on Wookiepedia (the Star Wars Wiki)] *Soul Calibur Wiki - Darth Vader Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Servants Category:Henchmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Cyborgs Category:Knights Category:Orphans Category:Lords Category:Foiled Characters Category:Murderers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Alternate Forms Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Star Tours characters Category:Sith Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Pseudonym Users